Is ${707730}$ divisible by $4$ ?
A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{7077} {30} = \gray{7077} \gray{00} + {30} $ Because $707700$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${30}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $30$ , divisible by $4$ No, $30$ is not divisible by $4$, so $707730$ is also not divisible by $4$.